


Written in the stars.

by UhhAssholes



Series: Soul Buddie [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, ISK< GIVE ME A BREAK, Little bit of angst, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Stars, figuring it out, let me try here, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhhAssholes/pseuds/UhhAssholes
Summary: Buck had always wanted to meet the person who he gazed at when the lights were off. The shining lights that make up his sharp jawline, the beautiful glow of his kind eyes. The man who was written in sky.Edmundo Diaz.Their fate was written in the stars.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan Buckley
Series: Soul Buddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show, obviously. Or the characters, but the soulmate idea was uniquely mine.

Evan had been on his ninth birthday when he finally saw the stars. It had been in the middle of the night when Maddie had snuck into his room, poking him until he awoke with a groan. The happy glint in her eyes was enough for excitement to bubble up in his stomach as fear clenched his throat.

Was he ready for this? To see the person who was supposedly the best match for him? Maddie apparently didn't care about her brother's emotional turmoil, dragging him out of his bed to sneak through the window in the attic. The roof was cold under their bare feet, and Maddie shivered as she wrapped an arm around her little brother. She had already seen her stars.

The words "Howie Han" glittered in the sky, becoming more prominent the longer she stared at the stars. Everything else faded away until all that was left was the moon, and the stars that made up the name and face of the love of her life. Her body always lit up when she saw that face, and she glanced down at her brother to see his reaction.

But Evan hadn't looked up yet, a strain in his neck like he was trying but unable to do it. Like fear was a weight on his neck, keeping him from looking at the stars that had written his fate. 

So Maddie did what she always did. She slowly lowered herself down to a knee on the uneven footing(they really needed to fix the roof) and gently held her brothers chin until he was looking at her.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, scared to enlarge the fear already glowing in her brothers eyes, "don't you want to see them?"

Maddie always made sure to say them when she was speaking of soulmates. One could never know if it was a boy or a girl, and regardless of what her parents stated, it was not always of the opposite sex. 

"Maddie, I-I'm scared." He stammered as a tear raced down his cheek.

Maddie could feel her heart break as her gut boiled with anger. Of course. It was her parents fault. Every single day, no matter how absent they were, this feeling grew inside her little brother. She wasn't sure if anyone else could see it, but she could. This feeling of loneliness, abandonment that had followed him since birth. 

She smiled, putting as much safety and comfort as she could into it. It must have worked because he relaxed, even fractionally. 

"Hey, Evan, look at me." She said, confidence ringing in her tone as she continued."Whoever it is, you have to look. Because up there is the person who will never leave you. Up there is the person who will love you, forever and always. And if you look now, you might be able to find them up there. I can't guarantee you will see them, but I can guarantee that I will be there when you find them. I promise." She held out her pinky, the first initial start of their long standing tradition that lasted it's way up until this very day.

And so, taking his sisters pinky in his own, Evan finally looked up.

And it was amazing. The stars glittered the sky, but slowly, the longer he focused, each one began to blink out, slowly gaining speed until all that was left was a child's face and a name written next to it.

"Edmundo Diaz." He whispered reverently. The name rolled of his tongue, soft like honey with a sharp tang at the end, a showing of power that the name seemed to hold. He savored the feeling, putting it in his back pocket.

Maddie smiled as she watched wonder light up her brother's face. She knew what he was feeling. She had a similar reaction. When she said his name, when Howie Han rolled off her tongue, she could taste it. The coffee flavor with just a hint of cinnamon at the end. For everyone it was different. But she was happy.

"That's a beautiful name." She giggled as her brother's face turned to a confused expression. She recognized that feeling as well. The moment breaking as a shooting star scrambled the star back to their original placements, affixed in the night sky. 

Evan was thoughtful for a moment, before he turned to Maddie with a look of determination. "What's their name?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Maddie panicked for a second. She didn't want him to know. It's not that she didn't trust him, it's just that she wanted to keep this sacred part of herself just where it was. With her.

She glanced around for a moment before settling on a word as she glanced at the small piece of roof that caught her eye.

"Chimney. His name is Chimney."

And for a while, they would do this. Every Friday, they would sneak to the roof and look at the stars.

He stopped looking at them altogether when she abandoned him again. The thought of constantly seeing the same face, albeit a bit older, was just too much to bear. That had been their thing. And without her, it just. It didn't feel special anymore.

He didn't know she had stopped looking at the stars when Doug started boarding up the windows.


	2. Nothing By Chance, It's All In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more backstory before we continue.

Buck had been so excited when he met Chimney. Sure, he was excited when he met Hen and Bobby but this man's name was Chimney! Or, Chim for short, but his name was Chimney! Who else in the world could possibly be named Chimney? He was preparing to call Maddie, tell her she could finally leave Doug, because he had just found her _soulmate_. His hope was quickly extinguished when it was brought up to be a nickname. Turns out his real name was Howie. So, he decided forget it.

Life continued, and he met a woman named Abby. For the past three or so years, he had been screwing around with as many women as possible. He'd do it with men too, but that felt... a bit to close to He-Who-Lives-In-The-Stars. He knew Abby wouldn't last. But he held out hope, even when she left. He stayed at her apartment.

Then Eddie showed up. And he was a bit conflicted. He still had feelings for Abby, after all, and sure, Maybe Eddie shared the same last name as He-Who-Lives-In-The-Stars, but it was a common last name. For the first time since Maddie left, he...

He wanted to look at the stars.

He brushed it off quickly enough. No point in ruining this perfectly crated, harmless illusion of love right? Even if it wasn't how he wanted to love. He loved Christopher too, and if anything were to happen to him, Buck would hunt whoever did it down, then crush them. They were his family now, and if he lost them, he'd, he'd...

Well, anyway, back to Abby. He was just so confused. He thought he loved her, but it was like his heart was just singing for Eddie. When Eddie hugged him, he felt safe, when Eddie ruffled his hair, he felt loved, and when Eddie smiled at him, it made him feel... like maybe he wasn't such a failure, like he wasn't a disappointment. He felt like he had a place at their table, like he was a part of their family. It made him feel good.

So, he and Eddie became fast friends., suffice to say. And so, he moved out of Abby's apartment, and into Eddie's house. Her scent was gone already anyway.

And of course, Maddie showed up. He told her the story of meeting Chimney, and was a little suspicious of her giggle that she let out. It seemed like she was almost nervous. And then a lot of things happened at once. Maddie was kidnapped, Shannon was back, and a whole slew of other things. His heart ached whenever Eddie talked about Shannon, and then she died. And to be honest, the only thing on Buck's mind when that happened was _Comfort Eddie and Chris_. He wasn't thankful she was dead, he didn't feel happy. All he felt was the sorrow that radiated from Eddie and Chris.

So he was there while they were grieving. He would hug Christopher whenever he asked, and bring over dinner, sometimes cooking it at their house, to make sure they ate. Eddie would never admit it, but he was a terrible cook. When he finally thought they might be okay, and he could finally start thinking again, everything else happened.

His leg got pinned by a firetruck because some traumatized kid decided bombs were a fun revenge tactic, and he had to redo everything he ever thought possible to get back to his family. Ali abandoned him. Then there was the pulmonary embolism. That was surely traumatic for Christopher and Denny. And finally, when he quit being a firefighter and could _process_ for the first time in his life, there was the tsunami.

The look on Eddie's face when he nearly collapsed after telling him how he _lost_ Christopher nearly killed him. And then there he was, there was Christopher, and Christopher had been looking for him. Christopher had been worried _for_ Buck. For _his_ Buck. Because that's what Buck was, according to Christopher. He wasn't just Buck, no he was **his** Buck. And then everything had turned black.

And finally, when he thought things were going good, he was offered the chance to sue the city, and buck thought, _What the hell? Why would I want to do that?_ And then Bobby told him. _Bobby_ was the one who told everyone he wasn't ready to get back to work, _Bobby_ was the one who let Buck be replaced by Bosko, and it was all because of _Bobby_ that he was so, so **angry**. 

So he understood now. He understood why he should want to sue the city. Because Eddie had allowed Bosko to call him Diaz, even though he said he wouldn't respond to it. Because Bobby thought he wasn't ready to get on with his life. Because Hen and Chim had allowed his name to be taped over, to be forgotten. They had all left him in the dust. They had all left him alone. They abandoned him. 

And Buck was just so tired of being told he wasn't _good enough_. Because for once, for the first time in his entire fucking life, Buck was gonna put **himself** before others.

He was going to get his job back, even if it took a few heart breaking moments to do it.

And then Eddie stopped by at his new apartment. Buck had opened the door, thrown on his mask, and there was Eddie. Eddie, who could take one look at his eyes and see the rage that boiled there, the betrayal the ghosted over the glisten of the tears in his eyes.

And Eddie hugged him. He hugged him as Buck sobbed into his shirt, turning the vibrant green dark with his tears. Eddie whispered sweet nothings in his ear as his muscles began to relax, and the boiling see of rage started to evaporate until all that was left was a few drops of love. And he felt numb. He tried his hardest to feel those small drops of love, but he was just so exhausted. So tired of having to pretend, so tired off all that pain. So he stayed numb.

* * *

Eddie pulled away from the hug, and Buck opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized they had made their way to the bed. Eddie had carried him upstairs as he had cried, and set him down on the bed before embracing him again, and he had let Buck cry to his hearts content.

Buck looked up into Eddie's eyes, eyes that held so much pain, so much anger, even as a gloss of pure love slid over it all, nestling like a comforting blanket over Buck's shoulders. Then he said those fated words that Buck had been thinking for a long time, but never had the courage to put the thoughts out in the open.

"Let's go look at the stars, Evan." He smiled, a small comfort. Buck thought he caught a glimpse of fear and worry as he pulled back, but he must have imagined it. Because the second he held his hand out to Eddie, Eddie took it, his rough skin feeling like pure bliss. 

Not too long, and they were outside on the balcony. It felt familiar. Once again, he was here, about to find out something he had ached for since he knew what the stars were for. Once again, he could not lift his head. So, he looked at Eddie instead. And god was that a sight.

There was Eddie, smiling at the stars as their prismatic colors rained over his skin. His hair looked so soft and Buck's fingers ached to run through the strands. His skin looked so young, and only Buck could read the story of every small wrinkle. And his eyes expressed all of his deepest feelings, even as they stared right into Buck's soul.

Oh. Eddie was looking at him.

"What do you see?" He asked playfully. Buck could see the twinkle of his teeth as they catched the light.

"I haven't looked yet." He explained, cautious to Eddie's reaction.

But Eddie was nothing if not patient, and simply asked "Why?"

"Because I'm scared of what I'll see." Buck confessed.

Eddie smiled woefully at him. Buck had told no one but Maddie what life at home was like. But of course, Eddie could read him like a book. "'Fear sees a ceiling, Hope sees the stars.' Colton Dixon. If you keep fearing what you might find, then you'll never see what's right in front of you," Eddie explained, raising his head to the star again, "so instead of fearing what you'll find, try to feel hope. Hope for the future. Hope to find this person who could help you, who could love you more than life. Hope that you can build a life with the one who will never, ever leave you, no matter what."

And so, Buck concentrated on the stars. One by one, they blinked out. Until all that was left was the fated name, and there, written in the stars, was the face of the man he loved.

"Edmundo Diaz."

"Yes?"

Buck glanced at Eddie's face, still glowing, but happier than he had ever seen it before. A grin that could light up his world. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Evan."

"Will you kiss me?"

"Of course, mi amour."

And there, that was the flavor. The small hint of honey over ribs, the smell of wildflowers at the park, and that tang at the end that before, Buck just couldn't place. He could place it now.

It was the tang that tells you...

_You're home, and I love you._

And the small drops of love he had been trying to pick up were washed away by a wave, a flood of just pure love, and hope. It was pulling Buck under it's waves, it was overwhelming, and powerful, and pure bliss and pleasure, and _god_ , Buck would _drown_ in it if he could.

And so he smiled, and deepened the kiss. Who cares about a lawsuit when you have everything you need, right in front of you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more, just give me a bit.


End file.
